


El flujo del destino

by adanhel



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanhel/pseuds/adanhel
Summary: Todo lo que pasaba tenía una razón de ser,  sin importar si él podía verla o no. Todo lo que pasaba debía pasar y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.Perdieron la guerra y ahora debían pagar, saldar esa deuda contraída con sangre, pues nada significaba para el mundo el sufrimiento que atravesaban, haber perdido aquello por lo que habían luchado toda su vida. A lo que se habían consagrado.El destino seguía, y si no se dejaban llevar por su flujo, éste los arrastraría.





	1. 1.-Futuro inevitable.

Las sombras se alargaban conforme caía la tarde y la luz del crepúsculo se filtraba por entre los pliegues de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, rasgando la oscuridad que consumía poco a poco su alrededor. No le molestaba la oscuridad, por el contrario, en sus actuales circunstancias era tranquilizadora, pues significaba que estaba solo, pero, ¿por cuánto más? La lámpara cerca de su lecho estaba apagada y no tardaría mucho antes de que uno de esos soldados de la Alianza fuera a prenderla.

Tal vez, si fingía dormir, se fuera sin más y lo dejaría solo de nuevo, pensó unos minutos después, cuando un guardia entró a su cuarto. Tal vez debería de fingir que violentaban su pudor si seguía ahí, mirándolo, aunque sabía que no podía evitarlo. No todos los días podías presenciar a un príncipe del Imperio derrotado y postrado en la cama por el dolor.

Por fortuna no fue necesario y salió mientras mascullaba una rápida disculpa, que lo hizo sonreír un poco.

A veces, solo a veces, era una ventaja no ser un varón, como su hermano Kouen, sino un doncel, como Kouha, capaz de concebir y aparentemente frágil, lo que era una ventaja a la hora de manipular a la gente, que solía condolerse más por ver a alguien hermoso y noble sufriendo que si no lo fuera. Por lo demás, jamás había abusado de su posición, ni siquiera porque en Kou lo había dejado en un lugar privilegiado, con los mismos derechos que su hermano, pero protegido en otros aspectos como sus hermanas.

No era una posición única. En su país, en la mayoría de ellos, solía ser así, pero aun había lugares donde se los consideraba inferiores no solo a los hombres, sino también a las mujeres, donde era una vergüenza ser lo que era, y debían fingir toda su vida ser varones. Una de las cosas que habían luchado por cambiar, en especial dentro de su propio imperio.

Intento sentarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Estaba cansado, fastidiado, y ni siquiera podía moverse sin que eso le significara una dosis considerable de dolor, pero aun no caía tan bajo como para pedirle ayuda al enemigo luego de que le negaran saber la suerte de sus hermanos.

De no ser por la Alianza no estaría en esa situación, herido, incomunicado, vencido. Lo que pudiera pasarle a él poco le importaba, y eso que contra un crimen como la traición de nada le serviría ser doncel en vez de varón, pero pensar en sus hermanos era lo que consumía sus escasas fuerzas.

Perdieron por la traición de Hakuei-dono, que prefirió la vida de su hermano por sobre la estabilidad del Imperio, sobre lo que los había impulsado a luchar por todos esos años. Y ahora que veía cerca la muerte de los suyos, no podía culparla. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que Hakuryuu-dono se uniría a la Alianza jamás habría emprendido la guerra de ese modo, pues lo perdieron todo.

Ella, tal vez Kougyoku, serían las únicas que saldrían sin castigo por haber participado en la rebelión, pues de lo único de lo que tuvo noticia fue de qué su hermana se había entregado y forzado la rendición de Kouha para salvarlo, pero sus hermanos seguían en riesgo. En especial su hermano y rey, emperador coronado hacía menos de dos semanas sobre cuya cabeza pesaba ahora el título de usurpador, de cabecilla de la guerra civil…

Él debía cargar con todo el peso de la derrota por ser su líder, y hasta hacía unas horas, ni siquiera sabía si había peleado, salido herido de su enfrentamiento… pero Balbadd estaba intacto y aunque eso significaba que debió rendirse, no podía sino preguntarse bajo qué condiciones lo hizo, lo que debía sufrir al saber perdido aquello por lo que lucho toda su vida, presos a sus hermanos y herido él, pues esos magos que habían tratado de examinarlo cuando llegó intentaron convencerlo diciéndole que Kouen había sido informado de su herida, dándole solo una preocupación más, y todo porque decían que no mejoraba como lo esperaban y no se explicaban porque al llegar a Balbadd hacía unas horas no les había permitido examinarlo por completo.

En condiciones normales no se lo hubieran permitido, ni siquiera si hubiera cometido la tontería de escudarse en su sexo, pero estaba tan débil que no quisieron contradecirlo, y, suponía, mientras estuviera vivo para oír su sentencia de ejecución a Hakuryuu-dono no debía importarle demasiado el estado en que se encontrara.

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano y volvió a pensar en Kouen, en lo doloroso que era que no le permitieran por lo menos despedirse de él si todos debían morir, y en que ojalá Hakuryuu-dono aceptará su petición de perdonar a Kouha, quien solo fue un peón más en la batalla que, si bien Kouen ordenó, él comandó, dirigió los ataques y planeó acabar con su vida para terminar la guerra. La culpa era suya, no de Kouha, y esperaba comprar con su vida la piedad de su emperador.

Por lo menos, pensó, mirando hacia la ventana, por donde la luz había dejado de filtrarse, ya era tarde, y ahí, en ese castillo, rodeado de guardias de Kou, ese hombre no se atrevería a ir a su habitación.

Un día. Ya solo debía esperar un día, pues por la mañana sería su juicio.

*

Koumei se revolvió incómodo en su lecho al sentirlo cerca, y cuando sus manos se posaron sobre él, un gemido como de animal herido traicionó sus intenciones de permanecer indiferente, casi resignado a su presencia, por lo que solo cerró los ojos con más fuerza y trató de contener su estremecimiento al sentir sus dedos contra su piel.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría aunque aún estuviera medio dormido, pues lo drogaban para que lo hiciera, de otro modo estaría tan nervioso que aunque no fuera acorde a él, despertaría apenas sentirlo cerca. Olerlo. Siempre un poco a sal, a mar, aunque estuvieran lejos de la costa, y con mayor razón ahora que a lo lejos podía verse el mar de Balbadd.

Le ató las manos sobre la cabeza con una cinta y ésta a la cabecera de su lecho, tomado de su propia tienda en el cuartel general del este, limitando aún más su movilidad, pues si se tensaba le dolía y si no desistía sangraría de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar debatirse cuando sus manos llegaron a su cintura y le desataron la ropa.

Lo odiaba, que lo tocará, que lo mirará, impasible ante su dolor, sus negativas, sus súplicas y sus protestas… aunque de todas éstas procuraba dejar escapar pocas, pues le parecía que incluso más de una vez él lo había mirado condescendiente al escucharlo y eso no podía soportarlo. Trató de patearlo, pero él se limitó a detenerle la pierna por el tobillo, aprovechando su movimiento para separarle los muslos, y por más que intentaba defenderse, de atinar un golpe en algún lugar que le doliera, era inútil, pues ya estaba bien instalado de rodillas entre sus piernas y él no podía sino mirarlo con odio, con miedo.

Su cabello se jalaba debajo de su espalda, y muchas veces había terminado ensangrentado luego de sus visitas. Era increíble todo lo que había podido lastimarlo en solo una semana, pero lo había hecho tanto, en tantas ocasiones, en otras ocasiones, que aunque ahora usará aceite y lo preparará, su cuerpo recordaba, temía al dolor, aunque él no quisiera demostrárselo.

 

Lo miró con desprecio cuando lo jaló y subió su cadera a su regazo, pues sabía que quisiera o no lo siguiente sería verlo horrorizado, adolorido, su imagen difuminada por sus propias lágrimas conforme él lo fuera penetrando, llegando muy hondo, muy dentro suyo… y eso, que no debería ser así, solo le traería dolor, y aunque el físico era cada vez más soportable, la humillación, la vergüenza, lo terminarían por destrozar.

Cerró los ojos y quiso hacer como si nada pasará, como si no estuviera ahí, pero él no se lo permitió. Se inclinó sobre él y tomó su rostro, lo besó, aunque intentaba negarse, que no volviera a ser como al principio cuando lo tocaba, cuando no dejaba nada de él sin violentar en esa cruel farsa de buscar su placer, pero ahora debía saber que era inútil pues no obtenía respuesta de su parte. Ya ni siquiera intentaba morderlo, pues así terminaba más pronto, y comenzaba a estar tan cansado…

Él dejo de besarlo y no pudo sino considerar que esta vez era menos mala que otras, pues lo notaba menos ansioso, con menos afán de poseerlo… ¿no debería ser al revés si lo entregaría pronto? Aun así, debió soportar sus embistes durante más tiempo del que consideraba tolerable… se estaba mareando y aunque no sentía húmedos sus vendajes el dolor empeoraba, y también los brazos y los muslos le dolían por la posición que él le hacía adoptar.

Por fin, con un ronco pujido se vacío en sus entrañas, sus manos apretando con tanta fuerza sus muslos que nuevos moretones se sumarían a los que ya tenía, casi desvanecidos por las curaciones diarias que los magos, esos cerdos miserables que solapaban lo que Yamato-oh le hacía, le proporcionaban a diario.

*

Se despertó con un sobresalto, aun agitado, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que derramo en su pesadilla. Por lo general, soñaba con una mezcla de las violaciones del día, pero esa noche solo revivió en sueños lo que le hizo esa mañana, antes de entrar a Balbadd y entregarlo.

Aún era de madrugada, y aunque estaba exhausto no podría volver a dormir. Los médicos de Kou no le habían suministrado la droga que los de Kina sí, aunque era mejor de ese modo. La duda, atrapada en sueños, de por qué había estado tan tranquilo no lo dejaría de todos modos.


	2. 2.-El juicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza con la actualizacion... pero los meses pasados despues de iniciar el proyecto fueron horribles para mi, y despues, mi mal constante siempre ha sido procastinar. Espero les haya gustado.

Eran prisioneros en su palacio. Su propio palacio hasta hacía unos días, cuando Hakuryuu se apoderó de él después de ganar la batalla. Ahora ni siquiera podían reencontrarse a solas, pues guardias se apostaban detrás de la puerta y su emperador los miraba ceñudo desde el dintel, mientras, detrás de él, listo para someterlo usando su magoi si se atrevía a hacer algo que no fuera lo acordado, estaba ese hombre.

Por lo menos solo sentía en él a uno de sus djinn, el que reposaba en el collar de su cuello. Ni su espada, ni el resto de sus joyas. Algo justo, le parecía, en caso de enfrentarse con él uno a uno, si tan solo tuviera la intención de hacerlo.

-Phenex…-apretó el amuleto que encontrara con el cadáver del príncipe Hakuren y uso sus poderes por segundo día consecutivo, esta vez para sanar a su hermano, que pese a los esfuerzos de los médicos de Kou y la Alianza no parecía mejorar, aunque la herida ya casi había cerrado, por lo menos por fuera.

-Kouen…-había reproche en los ojos de Koumei, pero podía entenderlo.

Sus sentencias serían dadas en un par de horas, y si la suya era, cómo lo esperaba, la decapitación, y la de él no, cómo rogó a Hakuryuu el día antes y que por su petición de curarlo sabía le concedería, Koumei no tendría excusa para dejarse morir, pues seguro creía, y no sabía que tan cierta era esa suposición, que si se suicidaba podría haber repercusiones para Kouha. Pero es que no podía cargar con su muerte. Con la de nadie más de su familia, por muy egoísta que fuera eso. Y Koumei era fuerte, aunque no lo aparentara, y al lado de Kouha podría superarlo.

Sinbad lo vio abrazar a su hermano y aunque sabía que no sería por última vez, desvió la mirada. Merecían ese momento a solas, pero mientras Ren Kouen tuviera unos de sus contenedores, era su deber considerarlo un hombre peligroso. Además, Hakuryuu había cometido la imprudencia de no llevar los suyos consigo, tal vez porque no se sentía capaz de usarlos contra su familia.

Algo había cambiado en él desde el día anterior. El destino, de cuya certeza estaba casi siempre consciente, había cambiado en las últimas semanas de un modo que no lo había previsto, aunque sentía que de algún modo, todo era por él, por algo que hizo, no que dejó de hacer, o alguna decisión que había tomado y que en ese momento no se le reveló cuan crucial era.

Pequeños errores se habían acumulado desde Magnostad, pero ahora, el único que tenía presente era no haber creído a Hakuryuu capaz de ser tan cruel como lo fue con su propia gente, con Alibaba… Una parte de él le decía que esa era una de las cosas que sentía, que el emperador de Kou había tocado el fondo y ahora comenzaba a salir de él. La otra, era Ren Koumei.

Él había ordenado capturarlo, vivo o muerto, no herido. Muerto solo si se oponía a ser apresado, pues era demasiado importante para dejarlo escapar. Vivo, rendido por su propia voluntad era lo que había esperado, pues Koumei era alguien razonable, que debía conocer su propia valía como una de las principales piezas de ese juego.

Y Yamato se había extralimitado.

Los miró una última vez luego de que Kouen le entregará el contenedor a Hakuryuu, y salió de la habitación. La incertidumbre del destino era horrible, pero por lo menos, en un par de horas, sabría que fue mal y podría comenzar a trabajar en corregirlo.

*

La sala de juicio de Balbadd estaba llena. Los reyes de la Alianza de los Siete Mares y los generales de Sindria estaban ahí para escuchar el juicio del cuarto emperador de Kou, quien, de pie a la cabecera de la mesa, miraba a los miembros de su familia, separados entre sí por sus invitados. Solo Hakuei estaba a su lado. Después de todo, ella entregó la cordillera de Tenzan para protegerlo.

-La sentencia para los cabecillas de la rebelión bajo las órdenes de los príncipes del Imperio de Kou será la remoción de sus cargos, la expropiación de sus bienes y el destierro en diferentes puntos del Imperio de Kou.

Era justo. Y lo que Sinbad le prometió a Kouen para que se entregará.

-Las princesas Ren Hakuei y Ren Kougyoku no sufrirán castigo alguno, dada la rendición voluntaria de sus ejércitos.

Un modo escueto de decir que ambas traicionaron a su emperador por sus hermanos, aunque Kougyoku lo hiciera después de pelear.

-El príncipe Ren Kouha será privado de su ejército, pero no de su rango, y es condenado al exilio.

Kouha apenas si levantó los ojos de la mesa, pues no le preocupaba su suerte sino la de sus hermanos. 

-El príncipe Ren Koumei será privado de su cargo como comandante del ejército del Este, más no de su rango, y su sentencia será el exilio.

Koumei tenía cerrados los ojos, y era difícil saber si la sentencia le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir?-Hakuryuu quería estar seguro de la aprobación de sus aliados en ese momento, ya que no esperaba mantenerla dentro de unos minutos.

-Yo.

Sinbad se volvió a quien había hablado. Nadie esperaba que alguien lo hiciera, ni él. Solo sabía que el juicio no iría según lo esperado.

El rey de Kina se levantó y con su usual descaro miró a Hakuryuu, que se limitaba a preguntarse qué podría querer ese hombre.

-Deseo que la sentencia del príncipe Ren Koumei se lleve a cabo en Kina.

Por qué era el punto, pero no parecía dispuesto a decirlo de una vez, sonriendo como estaba.

-No.-la respuesta rápida, cortante, asustada, no le pasó desapercibida a nadie.

-Koumei-onichan…

Kouha, casi frente a él, no podía creer la expresión de su cara más que su repentina negativa. Al lado de Yamato, Ja´far compadecía al príncipe, preguntándose si se daría cuenta que, pese a que ese fuera el hombre que lo hiriera al capturarlo, no estaba en posición de opinar al respecto. Y junto a Kouen, Sinbad observaba con disimulo el modo en que la mano del otro hombre se había tensado sobre su muslo.

-¿Por qué debería acceder a esa petición?-hasta ese momento, no sabía que Sinbad quisiera mantener como rehén a alguno de sus primos. Despojados de sus contenedores y en el exilio debía ser más que suficiente. Además, el tono de Koumei… no recordaba haberlo escuchado nunca.

-No quiero un rehén, si es lo que teme su Majestad. Quiero desposarlo.

-¡No!

El asombro fue general. Ni siquiera Sinbad esperaba eso, aunque explicaba muchas cosas.

Olvidando su papel de juez por la mirada desesperada, aterrada de Koumei, Hakuryuu lo confrontó.

-¿Qué le hace creer que merece la mano de un príncipe de Kou? ¿Qué yo se la daré?-al demonio la Alianza. Koumei parecía a punto de un desmayo y Kouen, aunque su gesto permaneciera impasible, desprendía un aura de peligro difícil de pasar por alto.

-Que no tiene ningún motivo para negármela, y sí para complacerme.- Yamato quería saber si Koumei había dicho algo, pero aparentemente no. Era demasiado altivo, demasiado digno. Debió querer que fuera un secreto que llevarse a la tumba.-Después de todo, ésta es solo una formalidad, pues ya he consumado el matrimonio.

Koumei cerró los ojos y se estremeció mientras que Hakuryuu se cubría la boca con una mano, asombrado, y sus hermanos menores alternaban entre el horror, después de comprender sus palabras, y la furia.

-¿Lo violaste?- unos hilos rojos, más rápidos que una serpiente, se enredaron en el cuello y brazos del rey de Kina.- ¿A un doncel herido? ¿A un príncipe bajo la custodia de la Alianza?

A veces, los presentes olvidaban que Ja´far no solo estaba entre ellos por ser su estratega, como lo fuera Koumei de Kou, sino porque de tener la oportunidad y el motivo, podría matar a cualquiera de ellos, incluido su rey y señor, que en esos momentos se levantaba con calma y avanzaba hacía donde estaban.

-Debería matarte como a todos esos cerdos de sangre azul con que acabe antes…

-Ja´far.-solo Sinbad parecía dispuesto a detenerlo. Pero no hasta que apretara otro poco.-Suéltalo. Debe responder por sus actos.

Aun mascullando, Ja´far obedeció. Era un crimen que ese bastardo se fuera a salir con la suya luego de lo que había hecho…

Hakuryuu buscó a Koumei con la mirada, y notó que Yamuraiha le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le ofrecía un poco de agua, que él rechazó.

Lo que Yamato había hecho era espantoso, no solo por abusar de alguien herido, de un enemigo vencido que no podía defenderse, sino por su condición. Un doncel, lo mismo que una doncella deshonrada, era una ofensa que debía repararse, aun si nadie más que el agraviado lo sabía, y con mayor razón si se había hecho pública, como ésta.

-Koumei-dono…-no quería hacerlo, pero debería acceder a lo que ese hombre pedía. Sus leyes lo apoyaban, la moral que le habían inculcado lo orillaba a eso, aunque ahora le gritará que estaba mal entregarlo a su violador.

-Hakuryuu, no puedes entregarle a Koumei…

A gusto de varios, Kouen incluso había tardado en intervenir, aunque ahora que Hakuryuu era el emperador poco pudiera hacer, pues además había recuperado su lugar como cabeza de la familia.

-Antes que casarme con él me mataré.-Koumei lo había interrumpido, exaltado, y se había levantado se su asiento.

-Desvirgué a un príncipe imperial, no puede…

-¡Tú no hiciste eso! Abusaste de mí, sí, no una, sino muchas veces, pero mi virginidad la entregué yo por mi voluntad a quien la merecía.

Hakuryuu, que ni por un segundo había dudado del honor de Koumei hasta antes de esa reunión lo miró, primero sorprendido, pero apenas iba a mudar el gesto a censurante, Kouen lo detuvo con una mirada. No te atrevas decía, y no se atrevió a contrariarlo. Yamato, disgustado, endureció el gesto y parecía a punto de decir de algo cuando Kouen volvió a hablar.

-Emperador.-esta vez, su tono era duro, solemne, como lo ameritaba que Koumei a duras penas pudiera contener las lágrimas.-No puede entregarle a ese hombre al consorte viudo de su fallecida Alteza Imperial, el segundo príncipe de Kou, Ren Hakuren.

La voz de Kouen resonó en la habitación mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en él, en un silencio perturbado solo por los sollozos de Koumei, que por fin se había quebrado y lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

Ese era su secreto. Nadie más debía saberlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-lo había escuchado, pero Hakuryuu quería estar seguro de que no fue una alucinación. Kouen no le respondió, solo levantó el rostro, altivo.- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso? ¿Por qué nunca lo supe?-¿Por qué no se lo había dicho el día antes, quería gritar, cuando lo convenció de que había amado a sus hermanos tanto como él, de que su muerte le dolió tanto como a él?

-Su majestad, el emperador Hakutoku, el primer príncipe imperial y yo éramos los únicos que lo sabían. Pero sus Altezas fueron asesinados antes de que la ceremonia oficial se llevará a cabo, y por respeto a sus voluntades, se ocultó el acuerdo, firmado en secreto, entre nuestras familias.-omitió, pues eso ya no le incumbía a nadie, que Hakuren insistió en hacerlo pues no soportaba la culpa de haber deshonrado a Koumei.-No se hizo público pues su Alteza no deseaba hacerlo antes de estar seguro que volvería con vida de conquistar un calabozo.

Por no dejarlo públicamente viudo. Por no dejarlo vulnerable a su madre, de la que ya sospechaba en aquel momento, en especial si ella llegaba a creer que podía estar embarazado, con que lo que a la muerte de todos ocuparía un lugar privilegiado en la línea sucesoria, que sería defendido con fiereza por su hermano…

Ambos lo sabían, pensó Koumei, pero Kouen no debió haberlo dicho. Podría haber sido una opción que lo liberará de ese hombre si no lo conociera, si no supiera cuan obstinado y cruel podía ser. Si tan solo le hubiera contado lo que él le había hecho en vez de que querer ahorrarle la pena de saber lo que le pasó, y que ahora les arrojaban de ese modo al rostro, en público, humillándolos.

Sinbad, que no se había movido de atrás de Ja´far, presionó sus hombros cuando lo sintió tensarse. No podía dejar que matará a Yamato, no aun, pues había cosas que debían culminar.

-El contrato se encuentra entre mis pertenencias, en Kou.

-Es cierto, Hakuryuu.-Hakuei nunca lo había visto, pero recordaba el modo en que sus hermanos trataban a Koumei, la deferencia de Hakuyuu, el apego de Hakuren. El dolor en los ojos de Koumei luego de sus muertes, que fue a partir de ese momento cuando comenzó a dejar de dormir, y que algunas veces lo había visto llorando, y no solo en sus tumbas, aun cuando no fuera su aniversario de muerte, en el cual, sin importar que, siempre los había visto ahí, rindiéndoles tributo.

Hakuryuu la miró por un instante, derrotado, antes volverse a Koumei. Si tan solo dijera algo, si tan solo se volviera a negar… lloraba y no podía reprochárselo, pues él mismo deseaba hacerlo. Se sentía impotente, débil, un inútil. Desconocía tantas cosas de su propia familia y volvería a fallarle a su hermano, pues no podía defenderlo…

-Yamato-oh, lo que hizo es despreciable…

-Debería matarlo.

Amarkan, Darius Leoxes y Ja´far secundaron la sentencia de Kouen con un asentimiento.

Debería. Sí, pero no podía. Era parte de la Alianza, y era por la Alianza por lo que había ganado la guerra civil que comenzó. Volver Kina parte de Kou, no dejar nada del cuerpo ese hombre con el poder de Zagan era lo que deseaba hacer, pues su rencor siempre había sido contra Kouen, nunca contra Koumei, quien pasaba desapercibido, una sombra detrás de su poderoso hermano, eficiente, callado, luchando a su modo por cumplir los sueños de sus propios hermanos. De su cónyuge.

Pero estaba Sinbad, y no sabía cómo se tomaría que matará a uno de sus aliados, aunque en ese momento lo mirara casi con tanta dureza como Kouen. Y Sinbad era demasiado poderoso para enfrentarlo solo, aun sin sus contenedores, sin sus ejércitos y su poder. Su carisma era abrumador y tenía el don de hacerte perder en su resplandor, de arrastrarte en su camino, y solo Kouen, de entre todos los que conocía, era capaz de no dejarse arrastrar por él. Pero él mismo le había arrebatado el poder y estaba a punto de dictar sentencia en su contra…

-Debería.-concedió Yamato, súbitamente serio desde que Koumei hablará.- Pero si su Alteza está embarazado, eso no cubrirá su deshonra.

El nuevo golpe fue demasiado para todos los Ren, no solo para Koumei, que se dejó caer en su asiento. A Kouha debió sujetarlo Sharrkan, y a Kougyoku la reina Artemyra, a pesar de que ella solo quería ir al lado de su hermano. Kouen, mirándolo con un odio que no creyó volver a sentir luego de Gyokuen, apretó la quijada.

-Eso es imposible.-Hakuryuu deseaba aferrarse a la esperanza, de lo contrario, ¿cuántas veces más podía maldecir a su destino?

-Lo herí en el pecho, no el vientre.-la actitud de ese hombre era escalofriante.-Y como él mismo lo dijo, no lo viole una, sino muchas veces.

Koumei cerró los ojos y trató de analizar la situación. Entregado a él, esperando a su hijo… la posibilidad era demasiado horrible para considerarla siquiera. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Kougyoku, y si bien le habían quitado el alfiler de Vynea, otro sujetaba su peinado y sería más fácil quitárselo a ella que a Hakuei-dono su abanico.

Kouen seguro sería condenado a muerte, y si no hubiera creído hasta esa mañana que su sumisión ayudaría en la suerte de Kouha, cuya sentencia ya estaba dictada, se habría suicidado la primera vez que ese bastardo entró a su tienda, y, aprovechándose de que deliraba por la fiebre y el dolor, lo tomó sin más. Ahora lo tenía claro. No saldría de ese salón. No quería la certeza de que acabaría con otra vida además de con la suya, y sobre todo, no quería ser entregado a él.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, Yamato-oh?-la voz de Kouen traslucía la ira contenida.- ¿Por qué no solo reclamarlo como su premio?

-Nunca me lo habrían entregado. Es demasiado importante. Su valor como estratega.-ese era otro punto que le impedía a Hakuryuu declarar su decisión, pues en un verdadero exilio, el conocimiento de Koumei no tenía valor.-Aunque personalmente no me importa. También se habrían podido negar por aquello de que “la familia Ren es la más noble del mundo”.-Las palabras de Koumei vueltas en su contra eran una cruel ironía.-Y hay más reyes en la Alianza que podrían estar interesados en él. Por eso debía asegurarme de que no pudieran negarse. Por qué incluso si ya estuvo casado antes, o si no está embarazado, reclamaré mi derecho sobre él.

-Ya respondió por que no se limitó a pedirlo. Ahora diga porque lo hizo.

Koumei no quería escuchar. Estaba mejor sabiendo solo que lo hizo, atribuyéndolo a su valor estratégico en esa guerra, a la lujuria, un capricho o su bajeza, pero no quería saberlo…

-Por el mismo motivo que obtuve mi contendor. Para poder tener derecho a él, el poder de tomarlo si no había otro modo de conseguirlo, para que fuera mío. Por qué lo amo.

El golpe, aun dado con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, no logro más que girarle el rostro al rey de Kina, que se preguntaba cuando fue que Koumei llegó hasta él, aunque sin extrañarse de que Yamuraiha y Hinahoho no lo hubieran detenido. Más bien, una parte de él estaba satisfecha porque era el primer contacto que Koumei tenía con él por su voluntad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que me amas?- Koumei se erguía ante él, mirándolo con odio.-Si tan solo tuviera mi abanico, te cortaría con él la garganta antes de clavármelo en el corazón…

Las lágrimas arrasaban de nuevo sus ojos, pero antes de que él pudiera tocarlo se echó atrás. Quería matarlo, matarse y terminar con todo, pero ahora no podría, ni siquiera su idea inicial, pues su arrebato había echado a perder su plan y cuando regreso a su asiento pudo ver como Hakuei escondía su abanico en su regazo y Kougyoku guardaba en su manga el alfiler de su cabello.

-Está claro que el Koumei-dono no desea casarse con usted. Qué no solo lo ultrajó a él, sino que insultó a la familia Ren, la memoria de un príncipe imperial… pero si esta embarazado, como asegurá, le será entregado en matrimonio, bajo ciertas condiciones.-en ese caso, el castigo de su primo se le antojaba excesivo.-Hasta ese momento, su sentencia, lo mismo que la de Ren Kouha se verá aplazada, dado que se convertirá en su acompañante.

Guardián era más correcto. Sus hermanas lo consolarían, pero Kouha era el único que tenía la fuerza para someterlo si intentaba algo contra su vida, y según había oído, la fortaleza para acompañarlo.

-Ren Kouen.-ahora que había encontrado el valor para hablar, haría lo que tenía que hacer.-Tu sentencia debería ser la muerte, como líder de la insurrección y responsable de esta guerra.

El agradecimiento en los ojos de Kouha por permitirle estar con Mei cambio rápidamente al odio por sus palabras, y Kougyoku se obligó a mirar a Kouen, sin esconder el rostro por cobardía, por si acaso él la miraba. Solo Hakuei, negándose a creer que Hakuryuu permaneciera firme en su resolución, lo miraba tranquila.

-Sin embargo, tu muerte solo traerá más división a este imperio, lo volverá más débil. Por eso solamente serás despojado de tu cargo como comandante supremo del ejército de Kou y renunciarás públicamente al título de emperador que has usurpado.

Dio una pausa para que Kouen pudiera asentir, aunque sin mostrar lo extrañado que estaba por su piedad, así como Hakuryuu tampoco lo hacía con que, el día antes, él le había mostrado la verdad de muchas cosas que no conocía y la de quien era en realidad, así como el daño que le había causado al Imperio; y ahora, lo que acababa de pasar, su impotencia para darle a Yamato una sentencia que considerará justa más allá de las leyes por temor a sus propios aliados, le hacía ver su debilidad. Su incompetencia.

Sin poder evitarlo miró a Sinbad, que atendía a sus palabras como un espectador más, tan solo esperando, sin ningún gesto en particular.

-Además, por el bien del Imperio de Kou…-las palabras amenazaban con ahogarse en su garganta, e incluso Koumei, en medio de su tragedia personal, estaba atento a él. Eso le dio valor.-yo, Ren Hakuryuu, me desposaré con él.

Aun luego de lo que acababa de pasar, la mayoría de los presentes se extrañaron, y no tanto por su decisión como por su grado de parentesco. Solo para quienes venían de Heliohapt y su propio imperio eso no tenía la mayor importancia, pues de no haber interferido Gyokuen, lo esperado era que el príncipe heredero, llegado el momento, se hubiera casado con Hakuei, su hermano con Koumei, por elección, y tal vez, si Kouen aún no había tenido un matrimonio político, o éste en cuestión no era tan importante, con Hakuryuu, justo como éste ahora declaraba.

Sinbad sonrió, a pesar de que, por algún motivo, sentía que tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Solo era el flujo del destino retomando su cauce, alterado por Al Thamen.

Hakuryuu, completamente sonrojado, los miró, retándolos a que alguien se opusiera a su decisión, aunque no hacía más de cinco minutos que la hubiera tomado. En un inicio, solo había pensado en perdonarlo, desterrarlo junto con sus hermanos y cargar únicamente él con el peso del Imperio para no quedarse completamente solo, sin su familia, como le dijo Aladdin, pero todas esas pequeñas intrigas amenazaban minar una autoridad que aún no tenía afianzada, y con destruir a su familia aun cuando él se había negado a hacerlo.

-Felicidades por su matrimonio, Emperador.-el primero, único en hablar, fue el rey de Kina.-Pero creo que ahora es el momento de acordar las condiciones del mío.

-Solo si mi primo espera a su hijo.-Hakuei estaba decidida a no dejar que ese hombre siguiera turbando a Koumei, preocupada por su salud, pues aun no sabía que Kouen lo había curado con Phenex.

-Ya les he dicho que aun si no está embarazado reclamaré mi derecho sobre él.-era obstinado, y Kouen cada vez se sentía menos capaz de seguir soportándolo, aunque supiera lo que iba a decir, y una parte de él no pudiera sino estar de acuerdo, como estaba seguro igual le pasaba a Koumei.- No creo que a la gente de Kou le parezca que su emperador acepté que la honra del hermano de su esposo este mancillada, lo mismo que el honor de la familia Ren, en vez de desposarlo con un rey aliado.

Hay estaba, lo que temió Koumei apenas Hakuryuu dijo que se casaría con Kouen. Suspiró cansado, vencido. Por lo menos, ya no mencionaban a Hakuren. No hubiera soportado que el argumento de ese bastardo fuera que a la gente de Kou no le haría gracia saber que al consorte viudo de un príncipe imperial lo había violado el enemigo.

Para ese hombre, que estuviera o no preñado era solo cuestión de tiempo, y, por el honor de su familia, de su nación, lo único que le quedaba ahora era negociar las condiciones de su venta e impedir que ese hombre siguiera amargándoles la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza con la actualización... pero los meses pasados después de iniciar el proyecto fueron horribles para mi, y después, mi mal constante siempre ha sido procrastinar. Espero les haya gustado.


	3. 3.-Un amor largamente perdido.

La reunión terminó poco antes de anochecer. Ni siquiera la habían interrumpido para comer o descansar un rato, pues lo que se trataba en ella era demasiado importante para las dos partes involucradas.

Yamato suspiró, dejándose caer sobre un diván de la habitación que tenía asignada, en lo que Nanaumi le conseguía algo de comer. Podría hacerlo con los demás, el resto de los reyes e invitados que no pertenecían a la familia Ren, que se apartó en grupo a un salón privado para seguir discutiendo entre ellos, para disfrutar que seguían vivos y juntos, pero no quería seguir cargando con el peso del odio de todos.

Era agotador.

Estaba preparado para hacerlo con el de Koumei, con el de su familia, a la que se lo estaba arrebatando, pero no con el de sus aliados, con el de Ja´far, que era el más peligroso dado el caso. Aun podía sentir los hilos de sus armas presionándolo, y si no hubiera reaccionado a la velocidad que lo hizo, interponiendo su brazo entre estos y su cuello, estaba seguro que lo habría ahorcado en lugar de solo inmovilizarlo, como sucedió. Muerto sin tiempo de hacer nada, sin haber logrado su objetivo principal, solo fugaces satisfacciones en el proceso de obtenerlo.

Debería cuidarse de él durante algún tiempo, no volver a bajar a la guardia en su presencia, pues si en ese momento parecía odiarlo, estar dispuesto a matarlo por poner en entre dicho la honorabilidad de la Alianza, por haber hecho algo tan sucio, después de enterarse que su Alteza era viudo y cuanto había amado a su esposo, aunque eso significará que no estupró su virginidad, parecía dispuesto a matarlo por afrenta personal.

Sinbad estaba molesto por que desobedeció su orden, Darius Leoxes por que iba en contra de sus creencias, pero los demás no tenían un motivo razonable para mirarlo de ese modo. Era la guerra, y él uso tácticas de guerra. Pero si era por Koumei podía soportarlo, pues era verdad lo que dijo. Lo amaba.

Por eso no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, incluso lo que Koumei pensará de él. Sería suyo, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Aun así, fue un golpe duro, además de inesperado, que aun amará a ese príncipe muerto, que le hubiera pertenecido de un modo que jamás le pertenecería a él.

Había considerado tener competencia, que alguno de los muchos hombres que lo rodeaban se hubiera atrevido a levantar los ojos hasta él, dejándose llevar por lo hermoso y noble que era; que incluso él se hubiera dignado mirar a alguno, a darle esperanzas… también, en sus días más negros, llego a temer que, a la usanza de su imperio, deseará desposar a una de sus hermanas, si es que había elegido vivir como varón y no como doncel, o que estuviera enamorado de su poderoso hermano y no de un hombre cualquiera que lo decepcionaría cuando no pudiera rescatarlo de sus manos, pero jamás eso. Un muerto, alguien digno de su nobleza, parte de su familia, al que amaba de verdad.

Alguien contra quien ya no se podía competir.

Contra el príncipe Ren Hakuren no tenía oportunidad, pues no solo lo amaba, sino que lo desposó; y no solo por no haber tomado su virginidad, que si bien en su momento le satisfizo creer que la tomaba, nunca acabo de gustarle la idea de estársela arrebatando, sino porque para Koumei, él nunca llegaría a ser como Hakuren, no importaba lo bueno o malo que fuera, que llegará a ser. Siempre estaría bajo su sombra.

Hasta ese día había esperado, confiado en que a fuerza de amarlo, de demostrárselo cuando fuera suyo, lograría su amor, pero ahora sabía lo único que tendría de él sería su odio, lo que seguía siendo mucho mejor que su indiferencia, que no existir ante sus ojos, y aunque trataría de hacer todo lo posible por que algún día los sentimientos de Koumei cambiaran, por más tiempo del que desearía debería conformarse con amarlo él, como lo había hecho todos esos años.

Por el momento había logrado que lo mirará sin temor, retándolo, que fuera él quien se acercará, aunque fuera para agredirlo, que le pusiera la mano encima, que le hablará sin que su voz temblará, frío, duro, mientras negociaba su entrega en sus brazos, su presencia a su lado, tener a sus herederos…

-El príncipe es muy afortunado de que usted desee casarse con él, Takeruhiko-sama.-Nanaumi había vuelto, y su sinceridad era gratificante.

Ella de verdad creía que era Koumei el afortunado y no él, a pesar de que eso lo pondría para siempre fuera de su alcance, porque sabía cuan fuerte era lo que sentía por el príncipe de Kou, pero si era por su felicidad estaba dispuesta a ser la primera en celebrar sus bodas. Él nunca podría ser así de desinteresado. Y ahora dudaba de lo que todos esos años él había pensado, alentado por ella, que solo con mostrarle cuanto lo amaba Koumei lo aceptará e hiciera lo mismo.

-Algún día, él también verá lo que yo.-ella se había dejado caer a sus pies y sostenía su copa de vino.

Meditabundo no era una palabra que pegará con su señor, y a su modo, quería animarlo. De no estar el príncipe enamorado de otro no sería necesario, pues solo con estar al lado de su señor se daría cuenta de lo afortunado de que era, pero ahora, ambos deberían esforzarse para que él olvidara el pasado.

-Nanaumi…

-Sino es que es un tonto…

-Sé una buena chica y déjame solo.

Ella obedeció de inmediato, como siempre, solo volviéndose a mirarlo antes de salir. Si todo fuera tan fácil como ella decía no tendría problemas ahora, pero no era el caso.

Se tocó los arañazos que le Koumei le diera al violarlo y pensó que tan profundas serían las marcas que él le había dejado al hacerlo. Las suyas desaparecerían en unos días, las más profundas en semanas, pero las de él, ¿cuándo?

Nunca tal vez, como la impresión que él tuvo al verlo la primera vez, mientras paseaba por unas provincias recién conquistadas por Kou haciéndose pasar por un viajero común, pues Kina había cortado relaciones con el Imperio apenas él subió al trono. Eso debía significar que Koumei era ya el segundo príncipe imperial, pues su reino había dejado de pagarle tributo a Kou luego de que fue unificado, y poco después asesinaron a su emperador y herederos.

Ese día solo quería recolectar información, conocer a otro de los nuevos príncipes del Imperio, pues había conocido a los anteriores al ir con su padre a pagar el tributo y, de lejos, había visto al actual emperador y a su hijo mayor, el hermano del que debería conocer ese día, más joven que él y ya conquistador de un calabozo.

Que eran una familia impresionante lo pudo volver a constar cuando posó sus ojos sobre el jovencito que montaba al frente de la comitiva, tan hermoso que dudo por un instante de sus ojos, pero al que mientras más veía, más se convencía de que era real y no un sueño, con ese cabello rojo oscuro, esos ojos claros y levemente rasgados, de pestañas tupidas, atentos a todo a pensar de su aparente aburrimiento, y sus facciones finas, su silueta espigada, su andar reposado, sus movimientos gráciles y su tono educado, atento y respetuoso con todos a quienes se dignaba hablarles, pese a su rango.

Lo contempló menos de lo que habría deseado, y mientras se informaba a donde iría después su comitiva, decidió que algún día desposaría a alguien tan bello y tan noble como él, solo para darse cuenta después, conforme más lo miraba, que no estaría satisfecho sino con él, que lo deseaba a él.

Pero para tenerlo, para aspirar a su mano, necesitaba poder. No le bastaba con ser el gobernante de su reino, pues sabía que a su padre y a su hermano tampoco les bastaría. Para conseguirlo debería conquistar también un calabozo.

Lo amaba tanto, deseaba tanto tenerlo, ansiaba tanto su presencia, que no le importaba el precio a pagar. Ni siquiera que Koumei lo odiará.

*

Frágil como una copa de cristal. Era una suerte que apenas saber lo que le había pasado sus hermanos, de sangre y adoptivos, lo consideraran así, pues de otro modo habría sido difícil alejarse de ellos luego de lo que pasó, conseguir quedarse a solas e irse apenas había probado un par de bocados, luego de retirarse junto con ellos a uno de los salones del palacio de Balbadd.

De inmediato había sido ordenado su traspaso a otra habitación, en atención a su posible estado, aunque Hakuryuu-dono dijera que era para que estuviera más cerca de sus hermanos si es que se sentía mal.

Más cerca, más vigilado, pero también resguardado de que Yamato-oh pudiera acercarse a él. Eso estaba bien. De su supuesto estado prefería no pensar, confiarse en las probabilidades de que estando herido no podría haber quedado en preñado, que ya bastante malo era su destino de todos modos.

Su honor no era tan importante en sí mismo, podía vivir así, pero que hubiera mancillado el de su familia, el de Hakuren, en el proceso era imperdonable. Era por lo que había aceptado la boda, más incluso que si por si acaso estaba embarazado. Después de todo, el honor y la familia siempre habían sido lo más importante para los Ren, para él. Para Hakuren.

Esa boda volvería a dejar en su lugar la dignidad de su familia, no dejaría que su nombre corriera por boca de todos, y no permitiría que nadie lo mirará a él con lastima o a su hermano sobre el hombro. Que pasará de tener un hermano desposado con un príncipe imperial a uno abiertamente deshonrado por su enemigo, que tenía la desfachatez de hacerlo público sin consideración a su pudor.

Por ahora todos los miembros de la Alianza habían jurado silencio y mientras ambos cumplieran su parte del acuerdo, la situación para él sería soportable o eso esperaba.

En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar solo para llorar hasta que no pudiera más y recuperar así el control sobre sí mismo, porque hacerlo sería catártico y no podía permitirse seguir mostrándolo en público. Para empezar, no debió haberlo hecho ese día, pero estaba tan exhausto, tan agotado por lo sucedido durante esa semana, que no considero que Yamato-oh pudiera exigir su mano de ese modo, ese día, y al mostrar su dolor, su turbación, le dio poder al rey de Kina, pues la preocupación de su emperador por él se volvió debilidad, y la de su hermano, furia, aun cuando solía ocultar tan bien lo que pensaba.

Todos le dejaron ver cuánto los afectaba lo que le había hecho, y, si era mentira, como creía, eso de que lo amaba, debería hacer algo para que no creyerá que podía usarlo como carta de triunfo en contra de su familia.

Pero también era porque no quería consuelo, sino regodearse en su dolor, que era lo único que le quedaba de su amor largamente perdido, de sus sueños rotos y todo lo que había perdido por el camino que lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora, fuera su culpa o no.

Aún era pequeño cuando conoció a Hakuren, y aunque en un primer momento no lo impresionó, tan sencillo, tan fácil de conmover, de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, se volvió una presencia constante en su vida, cada vez más imprescindible conforme pasó el tiempo, conforme su alegría y su sinceridad eran el única ancla a la cual asirse en medio de la crueldad de la guerra, el único rayo de luz en medio de tanta desesperación.

El emperador era admirable y su hermano era fuerte, imitando a su alteza Hakuyuu, y ellos procuraban ser un sostén, darles una razón de seguir a ambos, fortaleza para pelear a Kouen, pues pelear nunca fue lo suyo y pronto se encontró en la retaguardia, protegido por todos, planeando sus ataques, sus victorias, pues estaba convencido de que tenían la razón, de que el mundo que imaginaban era como debería ser.

Los admiraba, respetaba a todos, y aun así, se inclinaba más hacía su Alteza, el segundo príncipe imperial, del mismo modo que su hermano lo hacía el heredero del emperador, y apenas dejaba la infancia cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por él era muy distinto a lo que sentía por el resto de sus hermanos, de su familia.

Se enamoró de él sin apenas darse cuenta, pues le era tan natural como respirar, y darse cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que experimentó en su vida, y durante meses, el tiempo que podían estar juntos era pleno solo con su mutua compañía, pues no les hacía falta hablar siquiera para entenderse.

Después Hakuren, y su alteza Hakuyuu, comenzaron a cambiar. Se volvieron más duros, severos, y a pesar de que cada vez les faltaba menos para lograr la unificación de los tres reinos, no parecían satisfechos, sino temer algo. Que su ambición no se logrará, llegó a creer, pues aun siendo como era, Hakuren compartía el ansia de poder de su hermano.

No le dijo nada, y él lo dejó pasar. Solo después supo por Kouen que ellos comenzaban a sospechar no solo de Al Thamen, sino de su madre, de su tío.

De haberlo sabido habría empañado su felicidad, pero habría podido hacer algo, investigar las conspiraciones de la corte cuando lo dejaban en la capital en lo que ellos y Kouen se iban a conquistar territorio, lo habría podido apoyar más, y tal vez, solo tal vez, su relación se habría profundizado más, más rápido, pues durante meses, Hakuren no se atrevió siquiera a besarlo por el respeto que sentía por su hermano.

Más tiempo pasó, y solo cuando Kou estuvo unificado, Hakuren decidió que debían hacer bien las cosas y pedir la aprobación de su familia, su padre y emperador, y su hermano Kouen.

Koutoku-sama nunca se encargaba de ellos, así que le pareció natural no decirle, más cuando su hermano y rey había estado de acuerdo, y los meses que pasaron fueron todo lo que habría podido desear, hasta el momento, en que, arrepentido por haberlo seducido sin haber formalizado su unión, aunque ambos habían estado de acuerdo y lo habían deseado por mucho tiempo, Hakuren lo hizo presentarse con él a pedir perdón y sellar el contrato matrimonial.

Pero para ese momento, él ya también sabía que en el corazón del Imperio anidaba la traición, y lo hicieron en secreto, solo mientras que los príncipes conseguían el poder suficiente para tomar el destino en sus propias manos.

Y aunque él le rogó a Hakuren que fueran ellos a conquistar el que sería el calabozo de Astaroth, o que por lo menos fueran junto a él y Kouen, se negó, lo mismo que su Alteza Hakuyuu, porque no podían dejar el reino desprotegido las semanas que tardaran dentro de la celda, porque para un conquistador de calabozo sería más fácil hacerse con otro, y por qué Kouen era tan confiable que era como hacerse con el poder ellos mismos, además que aún no era imprescindible que ellos conquistaran uno.

Se molestó, rogó, insistió, pero todo fue en vano. Sólo logró obtener la promesa de Hakuren de que, cuando volvieran, las cosas estarían mejor, y entonces harían levantar al magi un nuevo calabozo, que irían a conquistar juntos. Y él cedió, a pesar de que si hubiera insistido lo suficiente, o fingido que estaba enfermo, Kouen habría retrasado su partida a conquistar su segundo djinn; porque si bien Hakuren podía ser infantil y reír mucho por cualquier cosa, y ser ruidoso y demasiado extrovertido, cuando llegaba el momento era confiable como nadie que conociera, y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por proteger lo que amaba, lo que era importante para él, tal como terminó haciendo.

Creían tener más tiempo, pero cuando estaban en el calabozo, Gyokuen, esa horrible mujer, aprovecho sus ausencias para matarlo a él, a su hermano y a su padre sin compasión. Ella y Al Thamen fueron los primeros en arrebatarle lo que más amaba, por no haber previsto lo que se atrevería a hacer, y ahora, el recuerdo que le permitía seguir su vida, las memorias a las que se había aferrado, habían estado a punto de serle arrebatadas por Yamato-oh, de ser manchadas por su egoísmo.

Aun ahora podía sentir cerca de él a Hakuren, nunca lo había dejado, y por primera vez deseaba no hacerlo pues no se sentía digno de su compañía y no sabía que más hacer aparte de llorar para pedirle perdón por lo que debería hacer, por faltarle a su memoria casándose con ese hombre, que si bien jamás tendría su corazón, sí tendría su cuerpo, su presencia y su apoyo si así lo requería, pues si de verdad le dejaría reinar con él en Kina, como le había dicho que haría cuando acordaron los términos, se desempeñaría bien, por el bien de todos, porque era el único modo que veía de seguir cumpliendo su sueño de unificar al mundo.

Solo le gustaría saber si en verdad lo había conocido, o visto antes, para justificar ese amor que decía tenerle, o si solo fue una excusa, algo con que justificar sus acciones… si era así, lo odiaría por siempre, con todas sus fuerzas, por robarle lo único que le había dejado el futuro.

Poco a poco, Koumei se dejó envolver por las sombras, suspirando conforme se calmaba, abrazado por la oscuridad, que contrario a lo que había creído, no le hacía sentir la magnitud de su soledad, sino la cercanía de áquel que había sido mundo, hasta que, agotado, se quedó dormido, y fuera de su puerta, Hakuryuu se permitía alejarse después de haberlo escuchado llorar hasta no poder más.

Había querido hablar con él, pero al oírlo sollozar no se atrevió a entrar. No cuando él era el causante de todo aquello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les halla gustado. Nos vemos.


	4. 4.-Acuerdos e impresiones.

La luz entraba a raudales por los ventanales de la habitación de Hakuryuu en el palacio, la alcoba del rey de Balbadd, aquella donde debería de estar Alibaba por derecho propio, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Ahora estaba ocupada por todos los Ren, que junto a Aladdin, se miraban entre ellos, tratando de decidir quién rompería el silencio.

El joven magi no tenía prisa en hacerlo, hablar era difícil cuando no tenías nada bueno que decir, y además, el rukh se portaba de manera extraña con varios de los presentes y trataba de adivinar por qué. En principio era diferente al modo de portarse del rukh con Sinbad-ojisan, que era el primero que no era un magi o había caído en la depravación con quien lo había notado, y también distinto entre si entre los Ren que presentaban anormalidades.

El caso más fácil era el de Koumei-dono, a quien había mirado atentamente, preocupado de que pudiera caer en la depravación debido a lo que estaba pasando, pero no era el caso. Más bien se parecía a cuando el rukh de Kassim había rodeado a Alibaba, negándose a dejarlo, pero eso había sido solo por unos momentos, antes de mezclarse con el de él, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello en ese momento, y en cambio, cada vez que había visto al estratega de Kou, había percibido lo mismo, con menor o mayor intensidad, como ahora.

Los otros eran Hakuryuu y Kouen-ojisan, parecidos entre sí, distintos a cómo eran antes, y definitivamente algo que ya había visto. Tres anormalidades distintas en cuatro personas, tres de las cuales estaban presentes, y al igual que el resto de su familia, parecían todo menos felices.

Kouen, sentado junto a Koumei, estaba serio, como siempre, pero había un aura intimidante a su alrededor, peligrosa si no estuviera rodeado por sus hermanos, que más o menos cerca de él, habían procurado mantenerlo tranquilo hasta el momento en que llegó Mei y todos se quedaron callados, viéndolo dormitar ahora sobre su hombro.

En realidad solo fingía, y Kouen lo sabía por qué su respiración seguía forzada, pero seguro no quería causarles molestias, preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban, en especial a Kougyoku y Kouha, y eso solo lo hacía enfadar más. No era su culpa, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable cuando todo era por causa de ese maldito bastardo que estaría muerto de seguir estando él a la cabeza del Imperio, pero él tampoco se animaba a decírselo, a gritarle y hacerlo reaccionar como siempre. No se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima después de saber lo que ese desgraciado le había estado haciendo durante toda esa semana, ni siquiera por su propio bien.

Odiaba el cariz que habían tomado las cosas y no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar, que darle tiempo a Koumei para que se tranquilizará, pues el día antes, cuando lloró, cuando se quebró así frente a todos, le había recordado el pasado, la peor época de su vida, cuando no podía sino verlo sufrir sin hacer nada, y no quería regresar a ella, en especial ahora que el destino le daba la oportunidad de seguir velando por él y el resto de su familia.

A unos pasos de ellos, recortada su silueta por la claridad de la ventana, Hakuryuu se sentía un poco excluido, mirando como los Ren pelirrojos se apoyaban entre ellos, Kouha y Kougyoku cerca de Koumei-dono, solo mirándolo, sin hacer ruido, como si temieran despertarlo, pero lo entendía.

No podía estar con ellos porque, aunque Ren, su única, verdadera familia era Hakuei. Nunca se había preocupado por establecer lazos con ellos, y ahora, sintiéndose culpable, menos que nunca sabía cómo acercarse a ellos.

Era su culpa, pues no debió derogar la responsabilidad de tomar prisioneros a sus primos, ni la de llevaros a Balbadd para el juicio. Estar agotado por el uso excesivo del magoi no era una excusa, pues pudo hacer que los llevaran sus magos, o los magos de la Alianza, pero rendido Kouen a Sinbad y aguardándolo ahí, y rendidos Kouha y Kougyoku, poco le había importado la suerte de Koumei-dono, a quien aparte había dado por muerto en la batalla, por ingenuo primero, por quedar a la merced de Yamato después.

Ahora se preguntaba si no estaría mejor de estar en verdad muerto, y que ese era un hombre terrible si a propósito, en contra de sus órdenes, había fallado el golpe que debía matarlo.

También se culpaba por no haberlo sospechado, que algo iba mal con él, cuando no se dejó revisar por sus médicos al llegar, magos en los que debió confiar al ser del ejército capturado de su hermano, y que también desestimó anonadado por lo que Kouen le había dicho hacia unas horas.

Era débil, no estaba preparado para ser el emperador que Kou necesitaba, y ahora debía cargar con haber entregado a un miembro de su familia, a quien había amado su hermano, a un hombre indigno, todo por no darse cuenta que si se negaba a ser reconocido por los médicos debió ser por vergüenza, para tratar de mantener la dignidad de la familia.

Yamato hizo mal al exponerlo así, al decir lo que le había hecho en público para forzar su decisión, sobre todo cuando esta era tan obvia, cuando no había más que hacer, a pesar de que fuera injusto. De que Koumei-dono no lo mereciera.

Pero era fuerte, más duro de lo que creyó después de oírlo llorar así de desesperanzadamente el día antes, pues ya no había ni rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, y no se quejaba, estaba tranquilo, calmado. Solo un estremecimiento involuntario lo recorrió cuando se toparon a Yamato más temprano, o cuando mencionaron su posible estado.

En realidad lo había sorprendido desde el día antes, como logró pasar de la conmoción de saber que sería entregado en matrimonio a la frialdad necesaria para mostrarse como el implacable negociador que era y en persona acordar su venta, según sus propias palabras.

Incluso él había considerado negarse a establecer las condiciones en ese momento, pues no se sentía capaz de hacerlo apropiadamente, pero Koumei-dono tomó el control del asunto, y una tras otra le arrojó condiciones a Yamato que fueron discutidas hasta que se acordó lo que podía considerarse justo para todos.

Lo primero, lo único en lo que se mantuvo inflexible y exigió desde un inicio, fue en que prometiera que no volvería a violentar a Koumei, pues a la primera agresión de la que tuvieran noticia volvería a Kou, de donde no sería exiliado puesto que aceptaba ir por su voluntad a ese matrimonio, y, como añadió Kougyoku, mirándolo con un rencor difícil de creer en ella, que en ese momento dejarían de responder por su vida.

Para su sorpresa, Yamato estuvo de acuerdo. Solo añadió que sí, sin motivo alguno, ellos atentaba contra su vida, o simplemente un atentado misterioso le sucedía antes o después de la boda, desaparecería junto con Kina y Koumei hasta que juzgará conveniente regresar, y confirmar que podía desaparecer su reino los hizo tener más cuidado con las negociaciones, en las que todos participaron en mayor o menor grado.

Condiciones sucedidas una tras otra, en las que no podían sino sorprenderse de la liberalidad con que Yamato aseguraba que Koumei tendría poder y libertad, que solo estaría debajo de él en Kina, como su consorte real, a pesar de que sabía por el tono de Koumei, por el modo en que lo miraba, lo que pensaba de él, exigiendo muy poco a cambio, apenas que si en realidad estaba embarazado no dañaría al bebe de ninguna manera consciente y que se comportaría como una reina digna para Kina, a cambio de lo cual él aceptaba que su reino se mantuviera en un solo lugar, a menos que peligrará por una catástrofe, para garantizar la seguridad de Koumei.

-Solo quiero añadir una cosa.-pidió al terminar de exigir los Ren sus condiciones, haciéndolos preguntarse qué sería, pues creían haber cubierto todo.-Si Koumei me asesina, exijo la seguridad de que el reino de Kina no se volverá parte del Imperio Kou, sino que Koumei reinara apropiadamente, contando con la opinión de mis consejeros, ya sea que él se mantenga en el trono el tiempo necesario para evitar una guerra civil, contando con el apoyo de la Alianza de los siete mares, o que solo este fungiendo como regente en lo que nuestro hijo llega a la mayoría de edad.

Yamato también era difícil de predecir, y si alguien se había cuestionado su cordura al actuar como lo hacía, con eso quedo bien claro que sabía exactamente lo que hacía, las consecuencias que podían tener sus acciones y de las que hasta ahora se había protegido rebatiendo puntos en los acuerdos, solo para terminar aceptando que, si era Koumei quien tomará justicia por su propia mano, estaba bien.

Que no estaba loco era algo que Kouen tenía bien claro.

Era astuto, perspicaz, y sabía bien lo que hacía, lo que quería. En otra situación podría admirar su determinación para lograr sus objetivos, su valentía al enfrentarlos así, pero por ahora solo quería matarlo, justo como sugirió Kouha que hicieran, pues no le parecía justo que, embarazado o no, debieran entregarle su precioso hermano menor a ese hombre; no era necesario. De haber sucedido hacía un par de semanas nadie se habría atrevido a murmurar siquiera al respecto, por más que se hubiera sabido lo que hizo.

Por lo menos, podía estar orgulloso del modo en que Koumei defendió su vida, pues era lo que hacía al acordar los términos de su matrimonio con él, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en algunas de las concesiones que hizo, habían sido su decisión.

Aun así, Yamato Takeruhiko era alguien a quien debería vigilar con cuidado por el bien de su familia, a la que, orillado por la muerte, se había dado cuenta que descuido en los últimos tiempos. Muchas veces en años pasados. De no ser por eso, de haber hablado antes con Hakuryuu, las cosas no habrían llegado tan lejos. Todo había sido su culpa por no saber protegerlo, de Gyokuen, de la organización, de sí mismo… de ese hombre.

Desde el día antes no dejaba de preguntarse en que pensaba Sinbad, el porqué de cada una de sus expresiones, de sus acciones, el modo en que los escuchaba, como si oyera algo que los demás no podían, y por qué su enojo por las acciones de Yamato era notorio, sincero… aunque menos que el de su general, ese doncelito pecoso que había defendido a Koumei y se retiró de repente, sin poder soportar más ser testigo de la entrega de su hermano al hombre que lo deshonró…

Para él era ventajoso que ni siquiera sus propios aliados terminaran de aceptar a Yamato, y ahora sabía que si algunos lo habían censurado primero por indisciplinado, ahora el escándalo lo había dejado en una posición precaria, sobre todo porque había ofendido al poder detrás del rey de la Alianza de los siete mares…

Kouha se desperezó a un lado de Koumei, y aburrido de no hacer nada, fue a su espalda, abrazándolo un momento antes de comenzar a peinarlo con el cepillo de Hakuryuu, mientras que Kougyoku, sentada a sus pies, con su cabeza y brazos sobre su regazo, se dejaba acariciar el cabello por su hermano, que no podía evitar notar lo llevaba suelto ese día.

Hakuei había salido hacia uno rato a preparar té y algunos dulces, infames como todo lo suyo, malos para quien los conocía y comía por cortesía, y peor para quien, como Aladdin, jamás había tenido la desgracia de probarlos, y al que por ser un magi, además de un niño y su amigo, le tocó una porción mayor.

Escudado en que por su ánimo no debía tener hambre, Koumei dejó los suyos aparte después de probarlos, y se volvió al magi, que entre estremecimientos se pasaba los suyos, para preguntarle aquello que los tenía a todos ahí.

-¿Cuándo podremos saber si estoy… si la suposición de Yamato-oh es correcta?

El magi negó con la cabeza, pasándose el resto de sus dulces con un trago del amargo y hervido té de la princesa.

-Un médico podría decirte mejor.

-¿No puedes ver un cambio en el rukh?-no tenía ganas de que uno de ellos, de los que guardaba un mal recuerdo por lo ocurrido desde la batalla, lo tocará, y aunque sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pues no todos eran así, no le importaba.

-El rukh a tu alrededor es extraño, Mei-onichan…

No quería decirle que era el de un muerto que se negaba a abandonarlo, como Kassim con Alibaba… dolía tanto pensar en su amigo…

Koumei asintió. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Incluso a veces había deseado poder verlo, en especial desde que escucho como ese mismo magi lo había hecho para todos en esa ciudad hacía tiempo. Era bueno saber que no estaba loco, aunque una parte de él temiera asegurarse de que era verdad.

-No confió en magos de los implicados.-Kou, Kina, Balbadd, la Alianza…

-En Reim…. En Reim vive mi amigo Sphintos. El forma parte de una gran familia de médicos de Heliohapt, pero fueron desterrados y ahora es el médico de Titus y Marga. Él nos dirá la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea para esta historia me nació hará unos dos años y medio., antes de que el manga terminara, pero lo bastante adelante para que no me gustara el rumbo que estaba tomando, así que esta historia es mas que nada para satisfacer los deseos de uno de los finales alternos que me habrían gustado, más allá de la obvia intrusión de los elementos del m-preg y universo de donceles. 
> 
> Trataré de publicar cada dos o tres semanas un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Espero les guste. 
> 
> Pd.: la portada del fic en el siguiente enlace
> 
> http://adanhel.tumblr.com/post/183057074334/httpswwwwattpadcommyworks179835031-el-flujo


End file.
